<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopefully Alex Would Miss Him by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461559">Hopefully Alex Would Miss Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I'm Sorry, Suicide, mentions of unrequited love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan Strome: failed 3rd Overall pick. What use was he to the world?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome unrequited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hopefully Alex Would Miss Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry. This was in my drafts. I'm visiting my parents so I will be updating my other works, next week, when I get back home. All the love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan looked down at the paper, letters smudged by his tears. Why write this when no one would care afterwards? </p><p>Dylan’s legs trembled as he got up from the desk chair where he’d spent the better part of the afternoon writing. </p><p>He trudged to the front bathroom of his house. His thoughts fogged his brain. His tunnel vision kicked in. </p><p>He knew what he had to do. </p><p>Dylan pulled the spare razor from under the sink. No one would care that he was gone. Dylan Strome: failed 3rd Overall pick. What use was he to the world? The Blackhawks didn’t want him and the Coyotes definitely didn’t want him.</p><p>Dylan pulled the razor across his wrists. The tension leaked from his body as the blood dripped out of him. He shakily moved to sit in the tub. </p><p>Dylan might as well make the cleaning easier on someone. That was the only thing he’d made easier in his life it seems. </p><p>His vision was blurring. Hopefully Alex would miss him, but he had his girlfriend. He’d miss the team, his family, hios few friends across the league, but they didn’t need him. </p><p>Faintly, he heard the sound of keys from the door. Only Alex had keys to his house, Dylan thought faintly. </p><p>Alex called out for Dylan, but he didn't respond. Dylan cut twice more, trying to speed along the process. He could hear Alex moving down the hallway. </p><p>Before the black took over Dylan’s vision, a frantic Alex broke into the bathroom, letter in his hand. That was the last thing Dylan saw, as the darkness enveloped him. </p><p>He didn’t wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>